Dark Blue
by StariAri
Summary: The night was a perfect shade of dark blue when Mako realized that he couldn't live without her. Makorra one shot!


As he watched the sunset on a warm Summer night, Mako couldn't help to feel like the luckiest man in the world. The Avatar was in his arms for Spirit's sake, could life truly get any better? And while he watched the Sun continue to lower into the sea of soft pinks and oranges across the vast sky, he realized that he wouldn't trade anything else in the world for this moment. Not winning the Probending Tournament, not having all the riches and wealth in the world, not even seeing his parents alive and well again – he loved Korra_ that_ much.

Yes, he really did love her; the wild, spontaneous, naïve Avatar that she was. In fact, he wouldn't have her any other way. He chuckled inwardly over his thoughts as he closed his eyes and dipped his head to plant a soft kiss on Korra's head.

"Enjoying the view?" Korra asked sweetly, feeling equally contempt.

"I love you, you know." Mako confessed, changing the subject. Sure the view was beautiful, but nothing could come between him and beautiful girl he held. He wanted her to know that.

"I love you too, City Boy." Korra replied. Mako could practically feel the smirk in her voice.

And with that, Korra broke free from Mako's arms and grabbed his hand as she ran through the streets of Republic City. Soon, it would be nightfall, and she had to find the perfect spot to watch the lanterns with Mako; it was Republic City's annual Lantern Festival after all.

Mako tightened his grip on her hand as he ran through the streets, passing by the smiles, the looks of adults reminiscing of their own teenage romances, and the glares - who wouldn't be jealous? The all-mighty Avatar was his significant other!

But as soon as their adventure had begun, they were interrupted with a grumbling sound, which turned out to be none other than Korra's stomach. Mako chuckled.

"I'm kinda hungry," Korra admitted, looking at her stomach, "wanna grab a bite to eat?"

"I guess I could eat. What did you have in mind?" Mako answered with a smile.

"I know exactly what to get!" Korra squealed with excitement, taking Mako's hand in hers once again.

"Woah, slow down! Who knew the Avatar acted like a hyper polar bear dog when she was hungry?" Mako asked with a smirk, teasing her.

Korra pouted at Mako's remark before saying, "oh, hush up! Even the Avatar needs food to keep up energy throughout the day! How can I keep the world peaceful when I can't even be at peace with my stomach?" Mako laughed at her comparison, but soon began to feel the pang of hunger in his own stomach.

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

Two bowls of noodle soup and some green tea mochi ice cream later, the couple began to search for the perfect place to view the thousands of lanterns that lit the sky every year.

Their journey started by visiting the Kissing Courtyard, a spot known to attract couples who wanted to enjoy the annual lanterns. And by enjoying, they meant sucking each other's face off and groping each other everywhere. Korra and Mako both agreed that they felt rather uncomfortable, and set off to find a new spot that they could spend together – in private.

"Mako, look! This hill's perfect!" Korra said with delight.

"Thank the Spirits." Mako said, brooding. "Korra, I can't believe you made me walk a mile just so you could see a bunch of candles surrounded by paper!"

And with that said, Mako had the pleasure of seeing Korra's infamous pout. Great, now he would have to walk up that giant hill. He couldn't resist that face, and she knew it.

"But Mako!" Korra whined, "They only come once a year! I want it to be special."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming…" He mumbled as he made his way to climb the hill Korra had her eyes set on.

When Mako finally reached the top of the hill, he looked up to see Korra already sitting down staring at the view in awe. Mako turned to look at the city lights sparkling and blending in with the moonlight. Mako couldn't lie, it was definitely a great view of Republic City, but nothing was more astonishing as Korra. His Korra.

"Glad you decided to finally join me, Mr. Hat Trick." She said with a soft smile. "Gee, I hope they lanterns show up soon! It's already dark outside and I'm getting kinda tired." She said, obviously trying to hold down a yawn.

"Patience is virtue, Kor." Korra snorted.

"Enough with your 'wisdom' Mako, come sit down!" Caving into her request, Mako sat down behind her with his arms wrapped around her torso, laying his head on her shoulder and closing his eyes. Breathing in slowly, he took in the musky scent of Korra – a mixture of an ocean breeze and pine trees, probably from Air Temple Island.

"I think I see one!" Korra said as she shook Mako off her shoulder, making sure he was awake.

"Within five minutes, they'll all be up." He informed her, only to make her even more excited.

"Wow, they're all so beautiful!" Korra exclaimed, watching the night sky as it became filled with bright, lanterns that seemed to go on forever. The golden-yellow aura seemed to take over the sky, take over the sea of dark blue that surrounded it.

"They're not as beautiful as you." Mako whispered, before he realized that he hadn't meant to say that out loud. Surprised with himself, he tried to shake off the slipped thought, but was also eager to hear Korra's response.

"You really think so?" Korra said quietly, turning to look at Mako, the lanterns illuminating her blushing cheeks.

"Yeah. I know so." Mako smiled before bending his head and closing his eyelids to capture Korra's lips in a soft kiss.

Mako wouldn't rather be anywhere else in the world. But the thought had suddenly taken a deeper meaning. He realized that wherever he was, surrounded by buildings and the sunset's haze of colors, or surrounded by stars and the night's perfect shade of dark blue, he would want to be with Korra. It wasn't that he wouldn't rather be anywhere else, he realized. It was that he wouldn't rather _be_ with anyone else.

Mako now knew that he could never leave Korra. Korra was his life, his fire, his soul. She was his other half. They were soul mates, and he was sure of it.

* * *

**A/N: **Woops! I Makorra'd! It's 2:35 in the morning, and I don't even care! No regrets!

But seriously, this is like my only OTP that is actually confirmed cannon so I'm seriously madly in love with them. This is my third one-shot and my first Makorra fic, and sort of inspired by Dark Blue by Jack Mannequin. You know, "Dark blue, dark blue, have you ever been alone in a crowded room?" Yeah, that song! With that, I hoped you liked it! Review and Favorite!


End file.
